


The Sexy Adventures

by cal_marshmallow



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Porn Video
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal_marshmallow/pseuds/cal_marshmallow
Summary: 真田弦一郎和幸村精市的色情片拍摄故事
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 12





	1. Amazing Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> *幸村单性转  
> *二人均为色情片演员设定

浴室里响起哗啦啦的水声，濡湿了洗手台后的梳妆镜。真田站在狭小逼仄的淋浴间，就着劈头盖脸的热水，细致地拿沐浴露清洗身体的每一处。热水流过紧致的肌肉，悄悄抚平了其中的紧张和倦意。

他用海绵球上上下下搓了好几遍，才拎起花洒冲净遍布全身的泡沫，紧接着随手抄起挂在一旁的浴巾，一边擦拭头发，一边光着脚走回卧室，身上的水珠滴滴答答落了一地。

床上整齐地摆放着他为自己准备的西服和衬衫。

这大概是自己仅有的体面衣服了——想到这儿，他自嘲地笑了笑，为了那样的一份工作面试，脸早就丢完了，却还非要穿得这么正经，真是个笑话一样的男人。

再没什么可失去了。

他狠狠地往床上捶了一拳。

二十三岁的他，为了还清家中欠下的巨债，不得已走上了自己曾经最为不齿的道路。

时至今日，真田仍认为自己在从事一份难以启齿的工作。所以，当陌生人问起他的职业，他总会脸一红，生硬硬地吐出两个字——“演员”。

没错，他当然是个演员，如果色情片演员也算演员的话。

在一片歪瓜裂枣似的男优中，真田无论相貌还是身材都可谓出类拔萃。但出乎意料的是，他的职业道路走得并不顺畅，影片销量也近乎惨淡，最近更是惨遭公司解约。诚然，问题不全出在他身上，日本的色情片市场本就以普通男性为目标受众，真田的外表无法让他们产生任何自身代入感，自然也就激不起他们的购买欲。可公司却是只看收益不问原因的，只要真田达不到他们的销量要求，他们就会毫不犹豫地叫他滚蛋。拍色情片是他赚钱还债的最快途径，因此，即使他再不喜欢、再嫌脏，到头来也还是要想办法拼命保住这份工作。

恰巧，转机就在这时出现了。

近日，一家日本片商斥巨资邀请欧洲当红的日本籍色情片女演员幸村精市回国拍片。经过几次商谈，幸村虽接受了邀请，却对片商提出了相当苛刻的要求：合作男优必须相貌英俊，身材出众，肌肉发达；未勃起时阴茎长度必须超过12cm；年龄不能超过30岁……

这么一大堆要求直接淘汰了日本色情业界95%以上的男优。片商无奈，和幸村协商后决定发布公告广征男优。报名者不仅需要填写大量表格，还要附上面部和下体的高清照片，供幸村审阅——这还不算完，通过第一轮审核的人还要到公司总部接受幸村的面试，得到她的当面认可才算当选。真田起初只是抱着碰运气的心态递交了申请和照片，没想到第二天，片商就给他打来电话，请他选个方便的时间去和幸村面谈。对方如此恭敬客气，真田便也以礼相待。面试前，他好好地洗了个澡，又换上了自己唯一的正装，把钮子一颗一颗扣好，才前去赴约。

面试地点离真田住所并不远。一上楼就有片商的工作人员迎上来，跟他确认身份信息，随后径直把他带往面谈室。

偌大的面谈室里只坐了一位体态婀娜的年轻女子，想来便是幸村精市了。她上身裹着一件略小的白色衬衣，恰到好处地勾勒出饱满的胸部曲线。下半身则穿着一条约莫及膝的黑色短裙，修长白皙的双腿交缠在办公桌下，引人无限遐思。她的脚部最为保守，黑色漆皮短靴连脚踝也遮得严严实实。

她的脸蛋小巧精致，五官生得如维纳斯般精巧，凤眼小鼻薄唇，和好莱坞那票全世界拔尖的美人比起来也不遑多让。真田心中不由得生出一丝疑窦，这样美的一个人，哪怕全无演技，也会有大把观众心甘情愿地捧她，怎么就做了AV女优呢？

他很快意识到这不是疑惑的时候，立刻站得笔直，毕恭毕敬地向幸村鞠了一躬：“您好，我叫真……”

“把你的衣服脱光。”

“啊？”

“我是说，脱光衣服。”

幸村拉了拉自己的领口。

“是。”

真田很明白，自己在这场面试中处于绝对弱势，对幸村言听计从便是最佳的策略。他一言不发地脱去西装、衬衫、裤子和鞋袜，仅着一条内裤伫立在幸村面前。

“内裤也脱掉。”幸村作了个拉拽的手势。

真田肉眼可见地紧张起来——尽管他先前有过全裸拍摄经验，可那都是做好万全准备才上的。要他在一位初次见面、还不晓得会不会和他上床的美丽女性面前暴露下体，实在过于羞耻。

“不想脱的话，就回去吧。”清冷的声音浇灌着他的大脑，令他猛然清醒。

真田弦一郎，都到了这一步了，还要在乎那些可笑的面子吗？

他心一横，攥住内裤边角往下推，一抬腿一落脚，就一丝不挂了。

幸村的脸上依旧没有一点波澜。冷漠的眼神定定地落在真田下体，过了许久才离开。

她慵懒地起身爬上办公桌，对着真田张开双腿，朱唇轻启：“现在，用嘴把我舔高潮。”

真田这才发现她自始至终根本没穿内裤。粉嫩的小穴就这样毫无遮挡地暴露在他面前，小缝里渗出细密的水点，仿佛在卖力地邀请真田品尝。

眼前的景象太富有冲击力，以至于真田马上勃起了。

“我……”

他连话都说不出了，只懂害羞地用手掩住抬头的阴茎，上前几步，默默地伏在了幸村双腿间。

给女性口交的话，应该先要……

他颤巍巍地探出手，刚想拨开那道小缝，头顶就传来一声冷冰冰的命令：“只准用嘴。”

“是。”

他微微蹲下，凑得离幸村的小穴更近些，然后试探性伸出舌尖，飞快地在穴口舔了一下。

幸村不置可否，只是把手放到了他头顶。

真田将此视作认可，便放心大胆地舔弄起来。他曾为了拍片学过口交技巧，在家也时常对着名器练习，尽管没有手的帮助费事不少，他还是很好地把握住了吮吸舔咬的力度，舌尖一会撩拨那小小的阴核，含住猛吸不放，一会又故意闯进穴道里，模仿性交的节奏来回抽插。火热的舌苔扫过内壁，带出阵阵汁水，和唾液交织混淆，不辨你我。幸村的身体开始颤抖，手指深深插入真田的发间，口中也再憋不住呻吟，嗯啊声缠绵不断。真田知道她就快高潮了，加快了舔弄的速度，最后一记漫长的大力吸吮，激得幸村双颊绯红，淫水横流。高潮后的她费劲撑着办公桌，喘了好一会气，才从桌上抽了一张纸巾，擦净身下的液体。

“嗯，就你了。”

她若无其事地放下方才为口交方便而掀起的裙子，向真田点点头，“回去等着吧，很快就会有人把剧本寄给你。”

两天后，真田在自家信箱收到了片商寄来的剧本。他粗略地翻阅了一遍，嘴巴几乎张成了O型——这部片子的尺度比他预想的大得多，涵盖深喉、乳交、无套内射、颜射、吞精等各类通常只有不知名AV女优才会接受的内容。

一想到自己不久后就要和幸村做剧本里那些事，他又一次可耻地硬了。

窗外，夜幕低垂，灯火辉煌，一片望不到尽头的繁华。

窗内，灯光暗淡，静谧无声，一层薄薄的玻璃足以隔开热闹与寂寥。

幸村手执高脚杯独自站在窗边，寂寞地望向远处的车流，不发一语。

浴袍松垮垮地挂在她身上，轻轻一扯腰带便飘然落地。身体深处陡然涌出一汪熟悉的痒意，一个不稳，手中的酒杯径直砸向地面，深红的液体污浊了酒店的高级地毯。

她认命地叹了口气，索性不再去管酒杯，趴在窗上上下摩擦起双腿间的敏感带。丰满的乳房被窗户挤到变形，枣红色的乳头可怜地瑟缩着，被迫直面玻璃的凉意。

有多少年了呢？仿佛从高中时代起，她就一直在和自己不同于常人的性欲作斗争。化学课上，她总是装作一副乖乖女的样子认真听讲，实则拿着马克笔在裙摆下疯狂自慰；课后，她会故意接近那些英俊帅气的男同学，有意无意地撩拨他们跟自己去酒店。美貌是她最强的武器，在引诱人这件事上，她从未失手。

高中毕业后，她和家里断绝了关系，也没去上大学，而是单枪匹马地杀到欧洲，一头扎进了色情片行业。凭借姣好的容貌身段和勾人的声音演技，她很快声名鹊起，和各路型男干柴烈火的同时赚得盆满钵满。

本来，她对日本色情片毫无兴趣，只在高中时看过几部，片中男优短小的下体让她感觉自己快瞎了。然而这次片商给她的报价实在诚意满满，甚至还许诺会允许她亲自挑选男优，思量再三，她觉得自己身为一个成年人不该和钱过不去，就签了那份合同。

片商也言而有信，一丝不苟地为她组织了男优征选活动。

真田弦一郎的出现是她全然没有料到的——在她看来，这种条件的男优简直凤毛麟角，放在欧洲不说一骑绝尘，至少大红大紫是没问题的，怎么也不至于沦落到无片可拍的地步。再来，即使抛开影片效果不谈，出于私心她也想和那样的男人抵死缠绵。

那会是多么棒的体验啊！

想到真田，她的脸蛋就一阵滚烫。他的阴茎简直就像博物馆里的艺术品，粗大硬挺，脉络清晰，只消近距离看一眼便足以让她内裤湿透。还有他高超的唇舌技巧……

明天，她就能在这个房间里，和他真枪实弹地……

她的下身用力摩擦着窗户，很快就有水源源不断渗出来，模糊了玻璃。

“真田君……”

高潮过后，她光裸着身子瘫倒在地，白皙的身体染上了色气的粉红。

第二天便是正式拍摄的日子。一大早，工作团队就来到幸村的酒店房间，紧锣密鼓地为拍摄作准备——说是团队，其实也不过两名工作人员，一位是和幸村合作许久的导演兼摄影师柳莲二，同时也是她的经纪人；另一位则是片商在日本请的化妆师不二周助，据说平时都是为杂志模特做造型的。她留着柔顺的清汤挂面头，进了房间也不脱下头上的贝雷帽，笑意盈盈，甚是可爱。

真田是跟在他们身后上楼的。其实他到得比他们更早，但一来不知道幸村具体住哪间房，二来也不想引起尴尬，就在大堂里坐了一会，等柳和不二来。他进屋的时候，幸村已经换上拍摄时的服装，黑金蕾丝性感内衣配深蓝色丝绸短袍，饱涨的胸部撑起略硬的内衣，乳沟曲线无比流畅。不二一边帮她打理过肩的头发，一边笑道：“真田君不要着急哦，马上就来帮你弄头发。柳君，可以麻烦你帮真田君换一下西装吗？”

“没问题，”柳点点头，抄起叠放在一旁的西装和衬衫，“真田君，去洗手间换吧。”

“啊，好。”真田赶忙跟了过去。

“啪嗒”一声，洗手间的门锁上了。

显然，片商相当注重这笔大投资，等四人忙完服化道，差不多已经快中午了。幸村懒懒地打了个哈欠：“好困哦。”

“这部拍完，你可以好好休息一阵，”柳调好摄像机角度，像是突然想起了什么，又追问了一句，“药吃过了吗？”

“啊，忘记了！”幸村惊叫一声，赶紧从手包里翻出一板药片，取了一粒就着水服下，长舒了一口气，“呼，莲二，幸亏有你提醒我，不然可就有大麻烦了。”

“你啊，总是忘记最重要的事，”柳浅笑道，“要是你十个月不能工作，我们都得去睡大街。”

“明明是十个月不能做爱更可怕。”

“好，好，总是你更对，”知道她偶尔的幼稚，柳也不打算多计较，“现在站到窗边去，我们要来拍第一幕了。”

这部片子的设定是年轻有为的企业家和情人之间在高级酒店的约会，主题更偏向情欲而非纯粹的色情，因此柳在创作剧本时加入了大量调情和前戏情节，确保作品足够性感又不失美感。

第一幕是幸村扮演的情人在窗边独酌，等着企业家前来相会。她拈着高脚杯的细处，不慌不忙地抿了一口杯中红酒，又转头望向窗外的繁华，目光深邃。不二替她打造的发型很衬她的小脸和脖子。颈部曲线优雅婉转，让她看起来像温德米尔湖的天鹅一样高贵。

镜头在她身上停留了三分多钟，柳才按下停止键，示意二人可以准备第二幕了。

“虽然你们已经很熟悉剧本，但我还是想多讲几句，”他擦拭着镜头，“接吻的时候，你们的眼神要有感情，要像真的爱对方那样。真田君，你把精市推到床上的时候，不要一下子把她剥光，而是慢慢地脱，细细地轻吻，动作要温柔，但又要表现出占有欲，尤其是亲她胸部的时候。”

“那还真是，有点难演啊。”不二在一旁感叹。

“……我知道了。”

真田理了理衣领，到房间外就位。随着柳一声“进来”，他立刻调整好状态，打开房门，迈着自信的步伐走向窗边的幸村。镜头转向幸村，她欣喜地站起身，三步并作两步跑向真田，踮脚抱住他的脖子就是一阵热吻。

真田被动地回应着她的热情，二人的唇舌柔软地交织在他的口腔里，他能清楚地尝到幸村的味道。他按照剧本，一面加深这个吻，一面把手伸进幸村的短袍去解她的胸罩。扣子松开后，二人保持着接吻的姿势倒向旁边的大床，幸村一侧乳房已经暴露在外，黑金色的胸罩摇摇欲坠，真田压到她身上，双手抓住她丰润的双乳，一口将露出来的乳头含在口中，吸得滋滋作响。这么吸了一会，似是还不过瘾，他索性直接扯开幸村的胸罩，大掌覆住整只没被照顾到的乳房，又抓又捏，挤得可怜的乳房几乎要变形。幸村仰着头，配合地发出淫荡的浪叫，真田的吮吸确实弄得她很舒服，她也乐得多叫几声。

紧跟着这一幕的是片中第一场重头戏——口交和乳交，这对二人来说都颇具挑战性。幸村需要把真田巨大的性器整根吞入，并且用乳房给他按摩；而真田则要射出大量精液，分别洒在幸村的面部、口中和双乳上。这场戏和前一场无缝衔接。幸村估摸着真田吸得差不多了，推了推他的额头算是暗号，真田立刻心领神会，不再动作，而是顺势起身，退到床下任由幸村褪下他的西裤，隔着内裤手口并用地挑动他的阴茎。幸村的技巧十分娴熟，内裤很快就包不住抬头的欲望。她把真田的内裤拉到膝盖处，握住那高高勃起的阴茎，揉弄了两下，轻轻含住了伞状的头部。

强烈的雄性气味足以冲昏幸村的头脑。她拿出看家本领，极力去迎合真田的欲望——先用舌尖把他的阴茎整个儿舔一遍，连两颗沉在下面的囊袋也不放过，然后把火热的柱体夹在双乳间，主动按着自己的乳房去裹住真田的肉棒。柔嫩的触感毫无阻隔地摩擦着真田全身最敏感的部位，他小心翼翼地低下头，恰好撞上幸村色欲迷茫的目光，差点一个激灵直接泄身。幸村敏锐地察觉到他的状态，重新以用嘴吸上他的肉棒，这一次是整根含到底，肉棒顶部戳弄着她娇嫩的喉头，强烈的刺激感令她十分不适，几欲落泪，可她却仍尽职地将肉棒锁在口中，吞吐舔舐。直到柱身一阵轻微的颤动，她才堪堪松口。真田拎起肉棒，射了她满口满脸，又把多余的精液全部挤到她乳房上。

镜头立刻凑近到幸村面部，她用手指沾了一点脸上的精液，品尝似地舔了一口，接着伸舌将嘴角的精液一并扫入口中，爽快地吞进了肚子，还不忘俏皮地加一句“好吃”。一气呵成的动作洋溢着满满的色欲，真田的下身又开始蠢蠢欲动。

这幕拍完后是半小时的休息时间，真田的确可以小歇一会，为接下来的性交戏份保存体力。幸村却不能闲着，经过口交和乳交，她身上已经沁出一层薄汗，妆有点花了。不二拿着粉底刷，仔细地为她扫去花开的粉底。这着实是桩细活——一方面要让幸村的妆面尽可能精致，另一方面却要避免碰到沾在她脸上的精液。根据剧本设定，最后一幕，幸村要像“被精液淋过一样”，乳房和以上的部位全部都是真田的痕迹。

半小时后，性交戏份的拍摄以一段69剧情开场。幸村帮助真田脱掉他的上衣，真田则拉掉了幸村的丁字裤，两人终于完全裸裎相对，肌肤相亲。

幸村半坐半躺地靠在床头，双腿大张。这一次，她主动掰开小穴，迎接真田的舔舐。真田爬进她的双腿间，双手撑住她的腿根，凶狠地啃咬起她的浅粉美鲍。他故意用力吸吮那敏感的阴核，舌头逆着小穴里的水流横冲直撞，直捣得幸村淫叫连连。

舔了一会后，真田翻身躺下，幸村往前匍匐了几步，低头再一次叼住他的肉棒。二人一边用唇舌取悦着对方的隐私部位，一边极力抵抗身下激流般的快感。真田捏着幸村臀部揉了几下，径直将手指塞进了她的小穴。

“啊！”

幸村轻叫一声，嘴上咬紧了真田的肉棒。

湿润的穴肉层层包裹着真田的手指，潮热紧致，他忍不住又添了一根手指进去，快速抽插。水液随着手指的进出越积越多，最后喷涌而出，床单枕头无一幸免。

真田把幸村翻了个面塞回床头，硬挺的肉棒抵在她颤动的穴口。幸村反手抓着床头架，眼神湿漉漉地盯着他。

肉棒在穴口上下摩挲了几下，慢慢向深处探去。巨大炙热的物体磨过敏感的肉壁，幸村再也把控不住，反弓着身子大叫起来。

“好大，好大啊……好爽……”

“呼……”

真田又何尝没有爽到头皮发麻，幸村的小穴比他想象得更紧。肉棒稍稍前进一些，穴壁就会带着水急不可待地挤上来，邀请他往更深的地方去。到整根没入的时候，两个人都已在丧失理智的边缘。

“快点，给我啦……”

幸村的眼角不知何时已布满泪花，哀哀地求着真田加速。真田本就忍得辛苦，见她如此索要，也不再隐忍，掐着她的腰就开始拼命抽插。囊袋有力地撞击着幸村的臀部，啪啪声不绝于耳。

“啊，啊，啊啊啊……”幸村被顶得话不成句，双腿挂在真田腰际，手指死死地抠着床头架，头偏向一边。她的乳房高高耸立，跟随抽插的节奏不停地摇动，看起来极其色情。

真田被她的乳摇搅得食指大动，低头捧住她的乳房，发狠般地吸吮，身下的动作越来越快。这个姿势保持了十多分钟。柳在镜头外悄悄比了个手势示意换动作，真田便拉着幸村的双手，扶她坐起来，以骑乘的姿势继续性爱。

幸村泪眼朦胧地骑在真田腰上，全凭结合处支撑才能保持平衡。在体位加持下，真田的肉棒捅到了更深的地方。她从来没被人捅那么深过，一时间竟有些恐惧，只懂抓着真田的肩嘤嘤哭泣，时不时嗯嗯啊啊地叫，乳房和真田的胸肌紧紧相贴。真田也不是什么不解风情之人，见她依偎在自己肩头落泪，有意放慢了顶弄速度，还环住了她的腰让她坐得更舒服些。

下一个姿势是托举，非常考验真田的臂力。他将双肘架在幸村的膝窝，猛地起立，就着相连的姿势把幸村抱到了窗边。幸村的小穴仍紧紧绞着他的肉棒，二人在城市夜幕的背景下纵情交合，肉棒进出带出黏滑的湿液，滴滴答答洒了一地。回到床上，真田在柳的指示下改用后背位，一手扶住幸村的腰，一手绕过她的身体扣住她的乳房，继续大力抽插。幸村被插得爽到没边，穴壁湿得几乎夹不住肉棒，真田每顶一下都会水花四溅，就连精心做好的头发也散得乱七八糟。她哭喊着往前爬了几步，刚想去抓床头架，就被真田架着腰翻过来，进入第五个姿势。

性交场景到了最终阶段，真田火力全开，大有要把幸村彻底捅穿的架势。幸村的小穴被操到发红，不住地往外吐着汁液，却每次都被真田的肉棒硬插回去。最后，他握住幸村的脚踝，连续几下极深地插入，将一腔浓精灌进幸村体内。

抽出时，他的动作放得格外慢——这是为了让镜头拍清楚精液流出时的场景。

最后的最后，他按照剧本要求，把沾在幸村大腿和小腹的精液都抹在她上半身，又遵照指示接过柳手里的摄像机，拍了整整一分钟幸村的事后模样，这一天的工作才算结束。

柳和不二草草收拾了现场的道具，扔下一句“晚饭给你们叫了Room Service”就扬长而去。真田也没什么意见，毕竟这是白纸黑字写在协议里的内容，拍摄完毕后，他要负责照顾幸村一晚。

这天幸村晚饭几乎没吃什么东西，只吃了几口色拉，就去浴室洗澡，洗完澡就一声不吭地躲进了被窝。真田想她或许是累了，也不好多说什么，独自吃了饭，又打了电话叫服务生上来收走餐盘。

打算睡觉时他才真正犯了难。房间里只有一张他们白天滚过的大床，他若是直接去睡沙发，会显得太矫情，毕竟连最亲密的事都做过了。可若去和幸村挤着睡，他又不知道幸村会是什么态度——说到底，他们只是一起工作的同事而已。

就在这时，一只白玉般的手臂从被窝里探出来，伴随着闷闷的低语：“过来一起睡吧。”

真田再没什么可犹豫了，掀开被子就钻了进去。不过，他仍然注意保持和幸村的距离，以防碰到某些尴尬的部位。倒是幸村慢吞吞地把手搭在他胸口，糯糯道：“你这么……厉害，我怎么之前从没听说过？”

没有哪个男人被夸那方面厉害会不骄傲的，真田当然也不例外。他的心明明快跳出喉咙口了，却还是摸了摸鼻子，故作冷静道：“大概是机遇不好吧，一直都没能出名。”

“像你这样的类型，在欧洲会很受欢迎的。”

“欧洲啊，很好。可是太远了。”

“你愿意跟我去吗？”

真田还没反应过来，幸村就自说自话翻了个个儿，趴在他身上，一双紫眸扑闪扑闪，叫人想不出任何拒绝的理由。

“跟我去吧！”

“……”

胸前一阵软糯饱满的触感，真田既没说yes也没说no，黝黑的脸在台灯下肉眼可见地开始变红，直到涨成一个通红的番茄。

他早就把幸村的问题抛之脑后了。

现在，他满脑子只有一个念头在疯狂作乱。

——这奶子太他妈好摸了！我再摸一下！


	2. Champagne Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真田弦一郎和幸村精市拍摄了香槟浴为主题的色情片。

晚风吹起喧嚣的夜，巴黎街头落下第一枚枯叶。巴洛克式的酒店披着厚重的荣光，自上一个百年信步踏来。亲手缔造它的主人早已和那个时代的名媛绅士一道消散于历史，而它还傲然矗立在浪漫之城的中心，冷脸面对世界的当下和未来。

入夜后的巴黎未免凛冽，真田下意识地裹紧了身上的风衣。他来法国已一月有余，掌握了些基本法文，却还是难以适应身边都是西洋面孔的生活。今天他将迎来移居欧洲后的第一场拍摄，地点又在这么豪华的酒店，说不紧张是不可能的。

这次的作品名为《香槟浴》，以法国式的香艳浪漫为主调，兼具大量奢华元素，力求性感精致。拍摄特地选在晚上进行，为的就是能将巴黎的迷人夜景作为背景纳入镜头。

拍摄的房间奢侈到令他咂舌，面积大不必说，从进门起就铺着全手工织造的纯白地毯，细细的绒毛触及脚心，柔软无比。卧室里，气派的大床足足能睡五六个成年人，床罩上镶着无数珍稀丝线，隐隐泛起光泽。床的正上方，一盏水晶吊灯光芒四射，熠熠生辉。

幸村裹着一身白色浴袍，靠坐在硕大的沙发上，一旁的化妆师拿粉刷沾取了些粉饼，随意地在她面上扫了扫，便算完事了。至于真田那边就更简单了，自己的衣服一脱，上半身直接打赤膊，下身换上柳准备好的紧身牛仔裤就行。服化道的重点在于会客室落地窗前的水晶浴缸——这只浴缸是幸村为了拍摄特意花钱订制的，材质光滑，通体透明，从各面都能看清缸中人的一举一动。这也是这部片子的情趣所在。开拍前，团队已在缸中倒满玻尔科夫香槟，沁人心脾的酒香弥漫开来，不动声色入侵每个人的大脑。

和上部作品类似，这支片子第一幕也没什么单刀直入的色情场景，而是一段不长不短的对话。真田赤脚走向窝在沙发里看杂志的幸村，弯腰深鞠一躬，绅士地向她伸出手：“幸村小姐，您好。我叫真田弦一郎，您预定的香槟浴已经准备完毕，请随我来。”

幸村闻言放下手中的杂志，像只小猫似地伸了个懒腰，把手放在真田手里：“谢谢你，那就快带我去吧！”

真田仔细地托着她的手，仿佛王子搀着心爱的淑女，引她慢慢走向会客室。二号摄像机立刻跟进，拍下了二人执手的背影。

随着第二幕在窗前开拍，剧情正式进入主线。真田双手扣在幸村肩上，低头含笑注视着她的眸子：“请允许我为您宽衣。”说罢，他拽住浴袍腰带，轻轻一拉，浴袍便向两旁散开，衣襟的阴影堪堪盖过幸村高挺的胸部，营造出一种犹抱琵琶半遮面的朦胧性感。真田盯着那道乳沟看了一会，挑起衣襟往后一翻，浴袍一下子整件滑落到幸村脚边，美好的胴体立刻一览无余。

真田拦腰抱起幸村，温柔地将她放入满池香槟中。冰冷的液体吻上肌肤，夹杂着酒气的寒意迫不及待地涌进毛孔，幸村当时就觉得自己起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但她仍努力管理好面部表情，尽可能地演出享受沐浴的感觉。

真田取过窗边的玻璃罐，把里面的新鲜玫瑰花瓣一股脑洒在浴缸里。

“玫瑰花瓣有美容的功效，可以让您的肌肤变得更细腻。”

他边说边脱下裤子丢到一边，握住已然精神蓬勃的肉棒，把龟头抵在幸村脸上：“现在来为您清洁面部。”

硕大的龟头在幸村颜面部画着圈，所及之处留下透明的黏稠汁液，确认幸村已经满脸都有自己的痕迹后，真田慢慢将阴茎推进了她半张的樱唇。

“请含得牢一些，这能充分滋润您的喉咙。”

他按住幸村的后脑勺，有力地抽插起来。幸村的喉咙着实是个妙处，每当他捅得深了，就会受惊般地收紧，直夹得他下面火热，没多久就射在了她口腔深处。

真田的射精量向来很大，射完肉棒从幸村口中抽出来时，还能把残存的精液弄到她脖子上。

幸村坐在浴缸里，双颊绯红地捂着胸口轻喘。真田扶着浴缸壁，俯下身亲昵地吻去她嘴角的白液，低声道：“接下来，请允许我入池为您深层清洁。”

话还没说完，他一只脚已经跨入浴缸，紧接着另一只脚也迈进来，在幸村对面缓缓坐下。

镜头移远了一些，恰好能拍到二人在水下的动作。幸村的脚有意无意地踩在真田双腿间，脚趾时不时碰到他又一次开始膨胀的柱身。

突然，真田用双手捧起她的脚，低头啃咬起来，嘴唇含过每一只脚趾，连趾缝也不放过。舔完脚后，他高高举起幸村的脚踝，唇舌一路发疯似地往上亲。幸村也认真地跟他配合，双臂撑住浴缸壁，借着香槟的浮力让身子尽量往上浮。真田的舌头在她双腿间只停留了一会，便向更高处迈进。他跪坐着向前移了几公分，拖过幸村的腿让它们缠上自己的腰，双手不客气地抓上了她的乳房。

他不得不承认，幸村拥有他见过最美的乳房，圆润，白皙，丰挺，捏在手里把玩时又足够柔软细腻，不像那些人工雕琢过的乳房，硬邦邦石头一般，让他几乎不敢碰。

这对乳房很容易让他想起上次拍片时的乳交场景。那时，它们就这样夹着他的阴茎，来回按摩，他还把精液射在了上面……一幕幕淫靡场景在他脑海里循环播放，他的下体立刻涨到发痛。

真田弦一郎，真是没出息！

他心中暗骂自己一句，一腔火气全撒到了幸村乳房上，逮着那对圆球死命捏拽吮吸，可怜的乳房上多了好几个指痕，一侧乳头上还留下了明显的牙印。

“幸村小姐是否喜欢这样的按摩呢？”

他发泄完毕才回过神来，立马减小手下的力道，改以大掌覆在幸村乳房上轻轻揉动。

幸村忍住胸口的刺痛，强挤出一丝笑容：“喜欢，很舒服。”

真田搂住她的腰，让二人贴得更近，手指在水面下四处游走，巧妙地钻到了幸村双腿间。他先是用指尖揉了几下阴核，幸村身子一颤，玉臂软软地搭上了他壮硕的肩膀。

“现在要给您清洗里面，请放松些。”

粗砺的食指继续碾磨阴核，中指和无名指则辗转来到穴口，坏心眼地搔刮了几下，才不紧不慢地往内里探去。真田的手指也比常人更粗些，很快便将穴道撑得开开的。冷冷的香槟从真田指缝间无情地涌进小穴，刺得幸村一个激灵，夹紧了真田的手指。

“请放松些。”真田重复了一遍，二指开始在穴内有节奏地律动。灵活的指尖不久便觅得肉壁上一处凸起，随即对着那处火力全开，直戳得幸村东倒西歪，失声浪叫，整个人都只能软塌塌地挂在真田身上。她的穴内已经充满了香槟，寒凉的液体和真田的手指一并冲击着她的小腹，又痛苦又舒爽。

“幸村小姐，更深的地方需要特殊工具才能洗到呢，”真田使劲抠了抠她的穴壁，“请问您要使用吗？”

“要，要……给我……”

“好的，请您稍等。”

真田兀自拔出手指，掐着幸村的臀部把她往自己身上推，早已就位的肉棒破开层层水壁长驱直入，凶猛地顶上敏感的穴心。

“啊！啊！”

过强的快感瞬间从下体蔓延到全身，幸村转过头想逃，却被真田抢先一步扣在怀里，发狂似地顶弄了数十下。虽说有液体的浮力缓解抽插力度，但真田的尺寸实打实摆在那儿，光是塞在幸村体内就够她受了。她已经没有任何反抗的力量，只能任由真田把自己转了个圈，抱在怀里从背后继续操弄。

二号摄像机来到两人正面位置，清楚拍下了真田性器在幸村体内肆虐的全过程。被强行拓宽的小穴无力地承受着巨物的攻伐，每一下顶弄都是直接一插到底，狠戾得像是要把两颗囊袋也生生塞进去。

柳在摄像机后作了个向上的手势。真田会意，扶住幸村大腿，抱着她起身跨出浴缸，随手把她推到了落地窗上。幸村浑身湿淋淋地趴在玻璃上，眼神涣散，小口微张，还没来得及缓过来，就被真田拎起一边脚踝，从身后进入了。

“啊，呀呀呀……”她撑着玻璃叫喊起来，声音里已然带了哭腔。

这个体位呈现了幸村完美的身材比例，模特级的长腿高高抬起，因极度的快感绷得笔直，竟多了几分芭蕾舞者的美感。真田一手提着她的小腿，一手玩弄着她在激烈抽插下不断摇晃的乳房，口中的话语依旧礼貌而色情：“幸村小姐真是慷慨大方，不知今晚有多少路人会有机会欣赏到您美丽的玉体。”

“嗯嗯啊……不要……啊啊啊……”

“您似乎已经高潮了，”真田飞快地摸了摸幸村濡湿的下体，“请耐心一些，深层清洁很快就将结束。”他轻咬她的耳垂，对乳房的玩弄也变作爱抚，身下的抽插却变本加厉，随着一道电击般的激爽感流过柱身，他的满腔欲望再一次喷溅在幸村体内。

真田射精后，二人仍保持了最后的交合姿势好一会。直到柳关闭摄像机，宣布拍摄结束才放松下来。幸村累得几乎站不住，抬起的腿刚落地，就双脚一软几乎摔倒，幸好真田眼疾手快及时拉住她，才避免了和地面亲密接触。

“和上次一样，接下来就麻烦你了，真田君。浴缸我明天会带人来收走的。”柳一本正经地向真田鞠了一躬，收起道具就和化妆师一道离开了。

经过一个多月的相处，真田已经对幸村颇有了解，知道这是她拍片时的重要习惯——如果拍摄在酒店进行，前一晚她就会先住进拍摄房间适应，而拍摄后则会再和合作男演员在房间共度一夜。

有过先前的经历，这一次他也不再那么尴尬，送幸村进浴室洗完澡便照顾她睡下。之后他自己也去洗了个澡，回到卧室时，幸村已经睡熟了。他蹑手蹑脚地拨开被子钻进去，恰巧又看到幸村胸上还未消去的指印，腾地一下脸颊爆红，心中升起一股内疚。手忙脚乱间，他不小心碰了幸村一下，刚想闷头道歉，却被碰触处的热度惊得倒吸一口冷气——

幸村她，发烧了？

他也顾不得什么尴尬不尴尬了，掀了被子就在幸村身上一阵乱摸，滚烫的触感让他确定了心中的猜想。

幸村也被他的动作惊醒了，不耐烦地踹了他一脚：“真田，你要耍流氓就给我滚远点，不要到处乱摸。”

“幸村！你发烧了！必须立刻去医院！”他急得不行，伏在幸村耳边大喊大叫。谁知幸村反手就是一巴掌：“你吵死了，发烧就发烧，大概是刚才香槟太凉了，睡一觉就好了。”说完就卷着被子翻了个身，再也不理真田了。

真田拿她没辙，又没得被子盖，只好勉强到沙发上盖着风衣过了一夜。

当然，他一夜未眠，整晚都盯着在床上缩成一团的幸村，生怕她出些什么事。

第二天中午，幸村才慢吞吞地从被窝里钻出来。她烧是退了不少，身上不那么热了，但整个人看起来还是病恹恹的，毫无生气。真田好声好气地伺候她穿好衣服，怕她着凉又把自己的风衣、围巾什全堆在她身上，办完退房后打了辆计程车送她回家。

一到家，幸村没忍住，脱光衣服就一头栽倒在床上睡着了。等到再次醒来，已是夜深人静，万籁俱寂。

真田进房察看的时候，恰巧撞上她光着身子坐起来，尴尬得差点没拿稳手里的碗。幸村倒是不以为意，大大方方地露着乳房给他看。

真田低头死死盯着地面，双手咻地一下给幸村递上碗：“我……我怕你饿，就用冰箱里的食材熬了点粥……希望你不要介意……”

“谢谢，”幸村接过碗，舀了一口鲜粥，轻轻吹温了，送入口中，“嗯，还不错。”

“你……你喜欢就好。”

没想到，幸村的目光忽然锋利起来：“跟我说话，怎么不看着我？”

“呃……”真田没好意思回答，毕竟总不能说“看着你奶子我害羞”这种话吧？

“是因为我没穿衣服吗？”

“……嗯。”真田霎时声音比蚊子还轻。

“唉，真是搞不懂你啊，舔都舔过那么多回了，怎么还要害羞？”幸村故意在他面前晃了晃乳房，还用手抓了两下，“你这样子，我可要怀疑你有没有能力拍好不同场景的片子了。”

“唉？”真田误以为幸村是要和自己解约，当下就涨红了脸为自己争辩，“我可以的！绝对能拍好！无论什么剧情，都能拍好！”

“是吗？”幸村倚在床头，盈盈含笑，“那么，我就期待你接下来的表现了。”

她顿了顿，朝真田暧昧地眨眨眼，又道：“顺便告诉你一句，下周拍摄的作品会有当众强奸的情节，希望你不要让我失望哦。”

“当众强奸”四个字毫无预兆地钻进真田的耳朵，直接在他大脑里炸开了花。

不是吧，还要玩这么刺激的？

他脑海里一片空白，呆呆地立在原地，不知该如何回应。

不过牛仔裤下鼓起的大包足以证明，他潜意识里还挺期待的。


End file.
